Old Friends
by Kitsune-Hime317
Summary: Tohru was forced to leave. A deal was made and now she finds herself in music room 3. Will she be welcomed or reminded or her past? Well the Sohma's aren't going to give her away that easily! (REVISED) this is not the same as Old Friend! It follows the storyline but in my opinion it's much better! Please enjoy! Rated T just in case!


A/N: So who's excited for the new version of Old Friend!? I am starting it sooner than I had before and I also have a bunch more stuff planned that I hope y'all like!

Please enjoy!

Thanks Always,

- Kitsune-Hime317

* * *

><p>Tohru gasped slightly as something ran into her. After regaining her balance she looked around. Other than the few other shoppers and the produce she didn't see anything.<p>

However a small whimper made her look down. A small boy, maybe five or six, was splayed on his back with his yellow kindergarten cap covering his face.

Startled Tohru bent down and lifted the hat from his face. A cute boy with dark brown scraggy hair and huge grey, doe-like eyes looked back at her.

Tears dotted the corners of his eyes but he was making the strangest face. Tohru had to keep herself from giggling. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows scrunched together.

Then she realized he was trying not to cry. She slowly lifted him up to his feet, placing the hat back where it belonged and smiled at him.

Suddenly he seemed mesmerized. "It's okay to cry when you're hurt or when you're upset. No one will be mad at you," she brushed some hair out of his eyes causing him to blush, "here let's get ice cream together 'kay?"

His face immediately lit up and he clung to Tohru. "Thank you *onee-chan!" She smiled and walked with him to the front of the store. Looking into the cooler she saw he picked plain vanilla.

She thought it was odd since children usually like the crazier favors but she happily purchased two ice creams along with her groceries.

"Where are your parents?" Tohru inquired as she handed him his ice cream. Suddenly he looked wide eyed at her and his mouth had formed an adorable 'o' shape.

Realizing the situation her eyes grew wide as she panicked, 'oh no what do I do? Should I drop him off at the police? No then he'd be lonely! I should take him home! But wait wouldn't that be kidnapping?'

A small chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the small boy. "You can act strange onee-chan." He smiled. Tohru visibly relaxed and took his hand.

She walked around the store a few times but his guardians were no where to be found. "Here why don't we wait outside" she led him over to a bench that was right out of the store.

She sighed deeply and began to start thinking of what to do.

"Onee-chan your ice creams going to melt if you don't eat it soon." He pointed to her shopping bag. Tohru gasped and reached in the bag quickly, but it was too late. She sighed as her entire purchase was covered with the now gooey substance.

'Oh well, Yuki's leeks should be ready by now but Kyo won't like it' she just tied the ends of the bag together and sat it next to her.

"So were you with your mom?" Tohru looked at the boy who was still happily licking his ice cream. He shook his head, "no I was with my uncles. Don't worry they'll find me soon." He said confidently. He looked over at her bag, "was that your dinner?"

Tohru nodded, "it was but don't worry I have other food that I can make." He seemed unsatisfied. "But you wanted to eat that right." He pointed towards it.

His eyes were determined and serious, "I guess so," she said tilting her head.

"*ARASHI-*CHAN!" "ARASHI-CHAN!" A younger sounding voice called. The boy, Arashi, heard the call and his face lit up. He sucked in a deep breath, "HONEY-*OCCHAN IM OVER HERE!" He screamed has he waved his arms at nothing, causing ice cram to drip all over his face.

Tohru grabbed a napkin and started wiping his face. It was then when a giant black limo pulled up with a small blonde boy poking out the sunroof.

She froze. At an instant the boy jumped out and Tohru ran to catch him. However he ended up on top of her.

"Occhan please get off onee-chan." Arashi said in monotone. "Wha-" he looked down to see a very dizzy, very crushed Tohru. "Ah!" He jumped off.

Suddenly Tohru was in the air and set gently on her feet. Her vision was still blurred so she only saw the outline of a tall man. Realizing that wasn't who she was looking for she wobbled into a bow and said, "excuse me" swaying over to Honey she placed a hand on his shoulder. With a worried look she frowned, "You shouldn't do dangerous things like that! What if you had gotten hurt!?"

Her scolding caught him off guard and all he could manage to mutter was sorry. She sighed but then her frown melted into her charming smile, "it's okay but please be careful, you'll worry the ones who care about you."

Honey also seemed to fall under a trance, but it was short lived since Arashi pushed him away. Honey looked down to see Arashi holding onto the bottom of Tohru's dress. "No Honey-occhan, this is my onee-chan." He blushed.

"Arashi..." A deep voice interrupted. For the first time since her vision turned back to normal she looked behind her and saw what seemed to be the same boy who picked her up.

Now seemed to have forgotten all about his precious onee-chan he ran up to the dark headed man and smiled, "Mori-*ojisama!" Tohru smiled at the way his eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked up to his uncle.

Wait...uncle? "These are your uncles?!" Tohru exclaimed. Arashi turned and nodded. "But but, what grade are you in?" She said looking over to Honey. "I'm a third year in high school." He said now playing with Arashi.

Seeing his smile made her feel a sense of déjà vu but she couldn't quite place the thought.

While Tohru was off trying to figure it out she stood completely oblivious to the three men. Well two men and one boy.

Arashi didn't waste a detail in telling his uncles how Tohru had helped him. He even told them about the ice cream ruining her groceries which resulted in them wanting to replace them. But to do that they needed to ask her. And to ask her meant she had to be paying attention.

Finally Arashi yelled, "ONEE-CHAN!" She immediately went on the defensive and pushed him behind her.

The three sweat dropped. She could be alert if she wanted to.

Realizing there was no danger she turned towards the small boy. "Arashi what's wrong?" This resulted in the young boy bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Tohru, clearly confused, looked to the blonde boy named Honey for help. He chuckled, "we want to replace your groceries because of what you've done for our nephew."

Tohru, being the type to never burden others immediately declined, "oh no I couldn't possibly make you do that, I mean you must've been so worried! I should be the one to buy you something! Do you want ice cream?" She said while walking towards the convenience store.

Honey stood still for a moment before he smiled. Looking over at Mori, he nodded.

Mori picked up Arashi and placed him on his shoulders as Honey went and picked up the ruined grocery bag.

"Arashi, what's your onee-chan's name?" Honey asked simply. The small kindergartener thought for a moment before he looked completely ashamed. He was like that for only a moment though before he perked up, "Onee-chan is onee-chan!" He smiled triumphantly.

Honey just shook his head. He looked over to the girl only to see her bowing.

"How rude of me!" she stood again, "my name is Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you!"

Suddenly Honey was right in front of her bouncing happily, "I'm Honey and that over there is Mori! Arashi is his older sisters son!" He stepped back and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of him. If you truly do want to repay us then you'll make us dinner with the groceries we replace!" He smiled because he knew she couldn't say no. It was a win win for him. He would get to repay her and get to spend more time with her!

He gave a huge happy grin just in case and that seems to have done it. "I would happily do that for you!"

* * *

><p>Kyo looked at the clock again. The three men sat around the living room and waited. "Where is she! She said she'd be back by now. I'm starting to get worried" Kyo muttered the last part.<p>

Yuki nodded and Shigure sighed. Just then they heard the sound of a car pulling up and walked outside.

When they opened the door they stood shocked. There was Tohru, being helped out a limo by an extremely tall handsome man and a small child on her hip. Shigure almost had a heart attack, the child looked like it could be theirs.

Two gusts of wind blew by the writers head and at an instance Yuki and Kyo stood in between the possible family.

Just then Honey got out. Seeing the boys interfere with Tohru he jumped into action. He grabbed the closest persons wrist and squeezed. It happened to be Yuki's. Said rats eyes widened slightly.

"No Honey-*sempi it's alright!" Tohru said placing a hand on his shoulder. He instantly let go and latched himself onto the girl.

Kyo stuttered, "S-sempi?" And Kyo couldn't put his finger on it but he had the urge to hit him upside the head.

In the mist of laughing Tohru nodded, "Honey is two years older than us."

"Well that's great but, and no offense, why are they here?" Honey hopped down and ran up to the man. He bowed, "To-chan found Arashi when he was lost and ended up ruining the groceries so we bought her knew ones."

"How does that explain why you're here?" Kyo muttered.

Honey just turned around, "you know her right? She wouldn't let us do that for her because she didn't want to be a 'burden'" he giggled. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Well what're we doing out here? Why don't we all go inside!" Shigure stepped aside to let them enter. However he was still very cautious around the dark headed boy. The thought of his little Tohru being in a family broke his heart! It's too soon too soon, "DONT TAKE MY TOHRU AWAY!" He cried dramatically.

"...eh? They left me outside." He deflated and drug himself inside.

* * *

><p>Kyo was annoyed. The kid- or sempi- or whatever he was reminded him of something so badly. And he wanted to hit him dead in the face. However seeing as Yuki's wrist was badly damaged just by the kids grip freaked him out.<p>

He knew he was a hot head. But he knew a gap when he saw one. The only thing he couldn't figure out was how the little boy could cling onto Tohru's leg all night long without her breaking a sweat. Once the little brat heard about how his 'precious onee-chan' lived with three men he hadn't let go.

It wasn't until a moment later that he noticed the other guy, I think Tohru called him Mori or whatever, was staring at him. "Do you need something?" Kyo asked. He felt uncomfortable around him, ever since he saw him touching Tohru's delicate hands.

"Toilet?" He grunted (XD) Kyo held in his laugh with all his might and could only manage to point in the direction.

Mori nodded and stood. As he walked by the door, Tohru opened it carrying the hot pot. However she was startled and when to take a step back but Arashi's weight made her misplace her foot.

Both Yuki and Kyo went to catch but by the time they even blinked Mori had the hot pot in one hand and the other was wrapped around Tohru's waist as she was almost at the floor.

He gently lifted her back to her feet and handed her the hot pot. He bent down to Arashi who was still a little shocked. He untangled him from Tohru's leg and stood him up straight. Arashi looked at him curiously and Mori lifted his hand.

He lifted it to his nephews forehead and gave it a sharp thump. The force was enough to knock him on his bottom.

"You have to be careful, your onee-chan could've really gotten hurt, you must protect the ones you love." And with that he continued on his way to the bathroom.

Arashi sat shocked before his eyes sparkled in the direction of his cool uncle. But then he was on his feet and he bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry onee-chan," he stood up and motioned for her to come down, "I promise I'll protect you!" And he pecked her cheek.

Kyo and Yuki's jaws dropped. "Why you little..." Kyo started but Honey gave him the glare he makes when he first wakes up and suddenly the cat was extremely quiet.

"Thank you Arashi-*kun" Tohru answered and sat the pot on the table.

The rest of the night was spent listening to Arashi's crazy stories and Honey's often jokes. The three Sohma boys wouldn't admit it, but they found their company oddly familiar and it calmed them.

All too soon the chauffeur came to inform the men that it was time to go and Tohru was faced with a crying child and his uncle. Mori stood at the door and looked at the two who were still clinging to the poor girl.

He grunted.

They stayed in place, soaking the bottom of her dress in tears. He glared for a half a second so Tohru wouldn't catch it and they reluctantly let go. About half way out the door they both turned around and gave her one more hug.

"Don't worry Arashi-kun, Honey-sempi, you can come visit me whenever you feel like it okay? We'll play soon." She smiled. They nodded happily and walked out the door.

Once the excitement left the house Shigure spoke up, "was it just me or did they remind you of someone?" He said still looking at the door.

They all nodded. Just then the door burst open and Momiji and Haru came in, "Tohru you won't believe it!"

Everyone looked at the young looking blonde boy with his tall silent friend.

3...2...1

"Ah!" They cried in unison.

* * *

><p>Well there's the first chapter!<p>

I assume most people know these but just in case!

* onee-chan: Big sister (informal)

* chan: usually used for girls or young children (informal)

* occhan: uncle (informal)

* ojisama: uncle (formal)

* sempi: upperclassman

* kun: used for teenage boys and sometimes girls but not usually (informal)

Please R&R! Anything helps!


End file.
